


[FANVID] New Americana

by soupytwist



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupytwist/pseuds/soupytwist
Summary: The Jennings: an All-American family.





	[FANVID] New Americana

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone, but especially the VidUKonners, who helped make this happen but are in no way responsible.
> 
> Lyrics: 
> 
> Cigarettes and tiny liquor bottles  
> Just what you’d expect inside her new Balenciaga  
> Viral mess, turned dreams into an empire  
> Self-made success, now she rolls with Roc-A-Fellas
> 
> Survival of the richest, the city’s ours until the fall  
> They're Monaco and Hamptons bound  
> But we don’t feel like outsiders at all
> 
> We are the new Americana  
> High on legal marijuana (Sky high)  
> Raised on Biggie and Nirvana  
> We are the new Americana
> 
> Young James Dean, some say he looks just like his father  
> But he could never love somebody’s daughter  
> Football team loved more than just the game  
> So he vowed to be his husband at the altar
> 
> Survival of the richest, the city’s ours until the fall  
> They're Monaco and Hamptons bound  
> But we don’t feel like outsiders at all
> 
> We are the new Americana  
> High on legal marijuana (Sky high)  
> Raised on Biggie and Nirvana  
> We are the new Americana
> 
> We know very well who we are  
> So we hold it down when summer starts  
> What kind of dough have you been spending?  
> What kind of bubblegum have you been blowing lately?
> 
> We are the new Americana  
> High on legal marijuana (Sky high)  
> Raised on Biggie and Nirvana  
> We are the new Americana
> 
> We are the new Americana (we know very well)  
> High on legal marijuana (who we are)  
> Raised on Biggie and Nirvana (so we hold it down)  
> We are the new Americana


End file.
